


Fly me to the moon

by cynthia940311



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia940311/pseuds/cynthia940311
Summary: 【快青交往为前提，接绀青之拳剧情，私设快青已经18岁】
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 4





	Fly me to the moon

东京的空气还是自己所熟悉的，尽管还是有点炎热，倒也没有像在新加坡那样闷得自己喘不过气来。已经是晚上了，晚风吹在脸上倒也还算舒服。  
拎着行李箱走进家门，还在盘算怎么把护照这些放回柯南那小子的家，快斗就听见对面房子传来的呼喊声。  
“快斗——你回来啦——？”  
真是的，还是一如既往大嗓门啊......  
快斗从阳台上探出头，对着对面亮灯的窗口：“喂，青子，快过来这里，我给你带了礼物！”  
尽管这次去新加坡他并不是去旅游的，但好歹还是出国了，不给自己可爱的女朋友带点啥她肯定又要生气了，好在快斗一直以来就特别宠溺青子，再加上青子本身对自己的感情也很认真，快斗就更没有理由不为她着想了。  
“哎哎？有礼物给我？”青子眨了眨眼，又惊又喜地飞奔到了快斗家，看着满桌的小礼物，“这是什么啊？”  
“是镀金胡姬花哦。因为是天然生长的，所以每一朵都是独一无二的呢。我特地买来给青子做发卡。”快斗说着话拿起发卡，把女孩的头发拢在耳后，别上了发卡，“对我来说青子是最独一无二的嘛。还有猪肉脯啥的你拿回家跟叔叔一起吃吧。”  
青子伸手摸了摸头上的发卡，心里满是开心，继而又想起什么似的，“不对啊，老爸很早就埋伏在机场抓你了，你怎么回来的？”  
“这个嘛......”快斗嘿嘿地笑起来，伸手刮了一下青子的鼻子，“办法总比困难多啊。”  
快斗最喜欢看的就是青子被自己使坏之后露出的害羞表情，每当这个时候，他总是特别得意，在成为情侣之前就是如此，交往之后就愈发变本加厉了。  
“这次去了很久，还要被柯南那个小鬼刁难，我好久没见到青子了，我要亲亲~”快斗搂着青子死皮赖脸地撒起娇来。  
“真是个烦人精...”青子翻了个白眼，在快斗脸上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，“怪盗基德的粉丝如果知道你这么油腻，会很失望吧？”  
“怎么会呢，我只对你这样嘛，对女朋友不能撒娇那多没意思。”快斗显然对这点到为止的吻颇为不满，捧着青子的脸深深地吻了上去，直到青子呼吸不能，轻轻推了推他才松开。  
“快斗，脱衣服。”青子说道。  
这回轮到快斗一头雾水了，他摸不着头脑地眨了眨眼：“可是青子，我并没有起反应啊。”  
“现在的气温那么高，我都穿上了短裙，你却穿着长袖长裤，这跟以前快斗的穿衣风格不一样，所以你肯定受伤了，脱掉。”  
“真是服了你哎。”快斗认命一般地脱掉了上衣，露出被绷带缠着的身体，“一旦认真起来就观察力惊人，不做侦探真是可惜啊青子。”  
“少废话，谁让你不好好爱惜自己的身体。”青子不由分说地把快斗按到在了床上，解开绷带重新涂药包扎，“你们男生真是大咧咧的哎，这样伤口怎么好得快嘛。我答应了千影阿姨好好照顾你，这个样子怎么行嘛...”  
快斗又好气又好笑，青子抚摸自己身体的时候还有点痒：“是是是，我不对。”  
青子再一抬头，竟然是红了眼眶：“......快斗有个万一的话，青子会很难过的。”  
“拜托，我只是受点皮肉伤，又不是要死了。”快斗伸手擦去青子眼角的泪水，摆出了基德那样似笑非笑的表情，“就算是为了青子，我也会撑到底的。”  
“我知道啦，总是逞能的家伙......”青子说着话，总感觉哪里不对劲，“快斗，你不要撞我啊。”  
只见快斗脸色飞速变得通红，迅雷不及掩耳之势拿着枕头挡住了身体，委屈巴巴地看着青子，一脸欲言又止。  
这回轮到青子脑了个大红脸了，盯着姿势诡异的快斗，结结巴巴：“你...你...是不是......”  
“是啊，谁让青子摸我的腰啊。”  
“哈？不这样怎么给你缠绷带？”青子瞪了快斗一眼，压着火收拾药箱，“我要回家了，你好好休息吧。”  
快斗这下真的非常委屈了，装出一副要哭的表情，拉着青子的手：“我还没吃晚饭呢，飞机餐不够啊...”  
“好吧，你想吃什么？”  
“我想吃...AOKO~”快斗咧着嘴笑起来，露出两颗虎牙。  
青子的白眼快要翻到天上去了，刚想拒绝，就冷不丁被人拉到了怀里。快斗喘着粗气压抑着声音，凑近青子耳边：“你该知道世界上最硬的是什么吧？”  
青子当然知道，上次快斗这么说的时候，自己还傻乎乎地反问了一句是什么，结果就这么失去了第一次。当然，痛得她吱哇乱叫，事后快斗也非常愧疚，打那之后就再也没有第二次，对于青子来说，真是痛不欲生的经历。  
“快斗........等一下......”  
“我保证这次不会痛了...”快斗呼吸有些急促，但还是努力保持着理智，压抑着欲望看着青子，“当然如果真的很抗拒，我可以忍一下。”  
青子当然是怕痛的了，但是同时也很心疼快斗。  
在快斗得知有人冒充他的身份杀了人之后，就冒着危险赶赴了新加坡，还带着一身伤回来。在青子检查他的伤口时，还看到了电击伤。她难以想象快斗经历过什么，其实快斗身上有不少伤痕，每次他都说没事，每次展现给青子的都是笑脸。似乎快斗很少央求什么。  
青子叹了口气，心说反正自己和快斗在一起很久了，也是铁了心打算结婚的，还能比第一次疼嘛？  
“快斗想的话，也不是不可以啦......唔？”  
突然被吻住，青子还是有些猝不及防的，瞪大双眼去看快斗，却在下一秒感觉到一双手在揉捏自己胸部。  
“青子的胸还是一如既往的小啊......”快斗这么说着，在青子发作前又补了一句，“看来我还得努力才行。”  
“你好烦啊快斗...呀！”胸部温热的感觉让青子惊呼出声，快斗不知何时在轻轻舔弄乳首，惹得她一阵颤栗。  
其实快斗也没有什么做那种事的经验，他只是凭借着以往看某种视频的经验进行模仿，倒也适用。他才不会告诉青子，为了能让青子好受点自己私底下看了多少连他自己都脸红心跳的所谓教程。  
舌尖一路向下，舔过青子的腰侧，肚脐，快斗满意地看着青子红着脸，娇羞又难耐的样子。  
“青子这样好可爱啊。”  
“呜哇，不要全脱光，好害羞...不要看那里啦！”青子发觉自己的衣服和胖次在不知不觉中消失了之后，下意识地捂住了隐私部位。  
“有什么关系，上一次就已经全看完了啊。”快斗小心翼翼地分开青子的腿，盯着有些湿润的花穴：“青子，这里开始流水了呢。”  
“不要看哇....呀...”快斗突然伸入的手指打断了青子的话，让她冷不丁地喊出了声。  
快斗感受着指尖湿热的包裹，细细摸索着，感觉那处愈发湿润了，坏心眼地拿出手：“哇哦，黏糊糊的。”  
“快斗！好过分！”  
“略略略，你自己的东西你还嫌弃啊。”快斗坏笑起来，低头吻住了青子，一面用两根手指继续摸索着里面，本身就灵活的手指轻而易举摸到了一处不平整的地方，快速地按压。  
果不其然，青子激烈地颤抖起来，呻吟声也突然拔高：“不要了快斗....我好想上厕所....呜哇....”  
床单肉眼可见地湿了一大片。  
青子羞耻得想找个地缝钻进去，满脸通红地用被子捂住了脸：“对不起快斗，把你的床弄脏了...”  
“没关系啦。”快斗不光没生气反而好像还很兴奋的样子，话语间透露着笑意，让青子觉得有些摸不着头脑。  
“快斗为什么那么高兴...”  
“因为这次终于做到了，让青子高潮啊，何况我也没想到会吹潮啊。”  
“......”  
青子的脸红了个彻底，再一次躲进了被子里，不想说话。  
“干嘛啦，这是正常现象，说明我比较厉害嘛。”快斗拉下被子，凑近青子的脸，“我还没解决啊。”  
“身上有伤真的可以吗？”  
“啊，这点伤有啥关系。”  
“那随便你吧...”青子摆出了一副大义凛然任人宰割的表情，让快斗忍俊不禁，伸出手捏了捏她的脸。  
“哎呀哎呀，我是在跟气球做爱吗？”  
“哼~”  
“那......”快斗戴好套套，小心地摩挲着洞口，“我进来了哦？”  
青子没有说话，只是红着脸点了点头，下一秒就感觉到炽热的东西闯了进来，忍不住皱起了眉头。  
快斗虽然难耐，却还是耐着性子观察着青子每一个细小的表情，生怕她有一点不适。  
“还...还好吗？是不是很疼？”  
“不疼...就是感觉怪怪的。”青子有些紧张，穴口收缩了一下，“有点说不出的感觉。快斗...这次很硬啊。”  
“那是啊，我们上次到现在已经很久了啊，我这几天也禁欲着呢。”快斗缓缓动着腰，一面腾出手在青子胸部流连。  
青子扭过头不去看眼前的景象，太羞耻了，她能感觉到快斗怎么大刀阔斧地动作，更是难以置信自己居然能容纳这么粗的东西。  
“唔...嗯...”  
“青子，不要忍耐，叫出来吧。”  
“不要...唔...好害羞...”青子忍耐着呻吟，明显感觉到快斗的速度加快了，一下一下顶得她放下矜持，终于喊出了声，“啊...哈啊....快斗....太快了...”  
“我不是快斗。”快斗咬着下唇，一面卖力运动着，“我是月球人。”  
“..........”青子不知道该说什么，想拿腿踹快斗，但是抬腿的瞬间被抱了起来，变成了坐在快斗胯间的姿势，冷不丁把快斗吞得更深：“哇啊！”  
快斗也因为进入到前所未有的深度而闷哼一声：“唔...青子，想不想跟我去月球上？”  
“什...呀哈...什么....”  
“月下魔术师，想要带你飞上月球哦。”说着，快斗一面把青子结结实实地按在了自己身上，腾出了一只手，坏心眼地搓弄那花蒂。  
“哇快斗....等....啊！”随着一阵颤抖，青子夹紧了快斗的腰，舒服地蜷缩起了脚趾。  
快斗伸手抚摸着青子的头发，眼里满是爱意：“又到了？”  
“嗯...”青子非常不好意思。  
快斗搂住了青子的腰，再次发力大开大合地律动，最后把脸埋在青子的颈窝，发泄了出来。  
青子在那一刻觉得，快斗到达顶点的样子性感极了。  
“呼——”快斗从青子体内退出来，收拾了床上的狼藉，打横抱起青子走进浴室，“辛苦啦青子，我真的...太爱你了。”  
“嗯...”青子任凭快斗抱着自己洗澡，再擦干躺倒床上。  
实在太困了，两个人这一晚都睡得很沉。  
第二天，青子破天荒地睡了懒觉，还是被快斗叫醒的。  
“干什么嘛，人家好困啊......”  
“起来起来，我要带青子去一个好地方！”快斗已经穿戴整齐，居然还难得地穿了比较正式的衣服，抓了头发。  
“去哪啊...”  
“给你半个小时化妆，去了就知道了。”  
不明就里的青子还是乖乖地穿上了花裙子，画了个淡妆，莫名其妙地坐上了快斗的摩托车后座，在一脸懵逼地到了一个奇怪的地方。  
“哎？民政局？”  
“对哦，我要对青子负责呀，而且我一直都在等这天。”快斗摘下头盔，一把揽过青子，“我可是铁了心要把青子娶进门的。一起做月球人吧，嘻嘻。”


End file.
